


Waited till It Grew Out

by majortominor



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Humor, M/M, Pining, Sexual Tension, Smut, at first, shyan, why did i make it end this sad whoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 13:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20725118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majortominor/pseuds/majortominor
Summary: Shane has a fun idea to film a “reading fanfiction” video with Ryan,but doesn’t know it just hits him too hard during its filming.





	Waited till It Grew Out

**Author's Note:**

> Lowkey i dont know why i made it end sad but.....yeah,maybe if yall want smut i can yk ;))

[Shane’s Voiceover]

So i had the brilliant idea that me and Ryan read fanfiction of us while Unsolved was on hiatus. At first i thought- you know,internet is a scary place now that it’s at the hands of Gen Z kids and i really don’t want to be traumatized- but then i just thought about the amount of views it would get. Since you lot on twitter and tumblr have been wanting it for quite some time.

So after thinking about it sometime,i went and proposed the idea to Ryan. Which he,of course,declined by yelling at me in front of our coworkers. The amount of sheer panic in his eyes made me happy.

Even after that i wasn’t ready to give up,so i asked of him one more time on Wednesday.He said no,again,but things took a turn and he came by my desk on Thursday morning. Said that he’d film the video with me but ‘no weird shit’. Which honestly,there was going to be some really ‘weird shit’.

Now we were going to film it the next day,but here came the browsing for the fanfiction part. Neither of us wanted to partake in that action,just for reaction purposes and,well. So our very good friend Curly,had the delicacy to jump right in on our conversation and ask if he could browse and send them himself. We happily obliged and mentally prepared for tomorrow’s shooting.

In the morning,Curly had sent me three links from the website Ao3. So i pulled them up to my laptop and left it on the post-mortem set while the cameras were being set up. Warning; i did not warn Curly about any kind of limits there should be,because it was 2 in the morning and i was really sleepy. So Curly sent us- whatever he wanted us to read. This made a really strange turn for all of us on the set.

Whenever we film stuff,we have about 20 crew members behind the camera; so for our ‘Heterosexual’ Bergara this was a challenge.

[Cut to Shane and Ryan on the Post-Mortem set]

“For the part,i hate this already.” Ryan spoke,restrained. He sat on his seat like he was sitting on spikes and had his arms crossed on his chest. And Shane,was being a cocky asshole by leaning right against his chair and clicking on the first link that Curly sent. “It’s only fiction. ‘Fan’,fiction. So-“ Shane spoke with a sarcastic tone,as the page loaded in and he moved the laptop in front of them.

_As we were about to start reading,one of our crew members (Brent) suggested we recreated as we read. Which our other crew members went apeshit on the suggestion and cheered on that we did. Myself,was okay with it,when the tiny man was about to walk off set. I had to cut about 10 minutes of the vid because its just Ryan screaming at us. Either way he decided to go along._

Shane started to read out loud,in an almost sensual voice in which Ryan stared in disgust.

“Ryan and Shane had come back from work to Ryan’s flat,and decided to bring out two bottles of Heinekens and chips to go along-“ Ryan cut off Shane, “Do we actually have Heinekens? I wanna get drunk.” Brent shook his head from behind the camera and said that alcohol wasn’t allowed in workplace,but he could bring two sodas.

“Yeah,i’m parched. Might as well.” Shane said,to which a crew member came back with a pack of doritos and sprite a minute later.

“-with it. They were both laid out on the couch as they drank their exhaustion away. They were watching Peaky Blinders and stuffed their faces along. They were both chatting up about the show and about the characters itself. Shane had slowly started to become tipsy as he grabbed another bottle from Ryan’s fridge and- Ryan your munching is too loud.” Shane cut off,staring at Ryan who was forcing two dorito chips into his mouth. “Sowry-“ Ryan said through a full mouth,trying to chew quieter.

“-brought another two for Ryan himself. As they were sitting down,Ryan moved in to snatch the bottle away from Shane-“ Shane grabbed the sprite can and moved it to his mouth and gulped,which he waited Ryan to take it away. Ryan looked at the screen whilst taking away the can from his hands timidly. “ ‘You already drank too’- what does it say? ‘You already drank too much. Put it down.’ “ He said,leaning back in his chair. Shane continued reading, “ ‘What’s the harm in that?’ Shane said off his mouth. Trying to grab at it from Ryan’s hands,Ryan just elbowed it backwards. Shane leaned forward for it more,coming face to face with Ryan.”

In which they proceeded to recreate,leaving about five meters between their faces. They proceeded to glare at each other playfully. Shane continued to read off the screen, “Ryan held Shane back by the shoulder,telling him off playfully and putting the beer away on the coffee table.” Ryan timidly put his hand on Shane’s shoulder,telling him a simple fuck off before they continued. “As they were bickering back and forth,they got caught in each other’s eyes. They stared,and stared. As they could see moonlight and the stars in each other’s eyes. Suddenly,Ryan moved in to-“ which was cut by Ryan screaming and running off frame,repeating he was done. “I am NOT kissing him!” Shane let out a laughter along with the crew as he scrolled a little bit more downward. “I know we can’t get him to do this cause Ryan doesn’t even like touching my hand. He’s a fucking coward.” Shane spoke off,in which Ryan came back to the frame, “no- i’m not a fucking coward- it’s just that,Mr Elongated Limbs here gets so weird about it afterwards.” Shane scoffed. “You mean yourself.” Ryan sighed and stared at the camera,and to the crew,and then to Shane.

“..fine.”

They moved back to their position,staring at each other as Ryan timidly started moving in. Everyone was waiting with anticipation as Ryan just smacked him on the lips and ran off frame again.

“I fucking hate this!” Curly was yelling at him, “NO-! Come here and do it like a proper man you coward!” In which he was dragged back in frame and Shane just laughed at Ryan’s heterosexual (gay) panic.

“It’s okay- you know what,let’s move to the other ones. Why not.” Shane moved towards the mouse and closed off the tab,pressing on the second link that Curly sent. Ryan slowly sat down next to him,trying to hide his pinkish ears by resting his face on his hands.

_In what we didn’t know,was that Curly actually went over whatever limits there were,and the kiss would be the least of Ryan’s worries._

“Shane and Ryan were in a haunted house,filming the season finale for unsolved.” Shane began reading. “They were setting up their beds next to each other on the ground and the cameras around them,expecting paranormal activity at the start of the night. The cameraman had left them at the house,just the two alone,to return back in the morning. Shane had finally finished setting up the camera,which later he turned it off. He laid in the bed next to Ryan,staring at the worried man gripping at his blankets in the dark.” Shane looked at Ryan, “ ‘There’s nothing to worry about. It’s just an ordinary house.’ Ryan scoffed at Shane’s words of comfort, ‘a house where you asked the supposed demon to kill us and laid in its pentagram. Smart.’ “ Ryan nodded at the camera as Shane spoke.

“Shane moved over and slowly sat up,seeing how tense Ryan was. He shut off the cameras for a reason. He moved his leg over Ryan’s lap and sat down without a warning.” Ryan wasn’t even protesting anymore. He knew this was just gonna get weirder from then on. “How the fuck do i sit on him?? We aren’t laying down?” Ryan blinked at Shane, “wait- you’re actually gonna sit on me? You people want me to get squished to death?” Behind the camera Brent pointed at the chair and just told him to get on it. “Wouldn’t it be cramped?” Ryan just looked at the two like they weren’t even speaking about Ryan himself. “No,i mean- if Ryan doesn’t hold you,pretty much yeah.”

Shane sat down upon Ryan’s lap on the chair,supported by Ryan holding him down by the hips to face the camera. This took about another five minutes to argue with Ryan.

Shane ran his eyes on the tab,seeing something that made him quite happy.

“Ryan stared up,his face blushing up as he had no idea what was going on. Shane slowly leaned down as he grabbed at Ryan’s chin,pulling it upwards and leaving slight marks on his skin.” “Yoo-hoo- no. No,Shane-“ Shane stared at him with starved eyes,looking him down as he reached down for his chin and struggled at his neck,finally reaching far enough to leave kiss marks on his skin. “I’m very-uh- v-very sensitive and i’m about t- to drop you.” Shane shrugged and kissed on his right side. He licked it around his earlobe where the camera couldn’t see it. He whispered lowly into his ear- “I know you’re enjoying this.” Ryan’s face got red as he moved his head away,asking Brent to read the rest because it was cramped so they could ‘get it over with’.

“Shane lowered his hands down and under Ryan’s shirt;” Shane heard,Shane did. He roamed his hands under and grabbed at Ryan’s pecks,which wasn’t mentioned at all.

Ryan shivered.

Finally someone on the crew spoke up and said that was all the time they had,which Ryan shoved Shane off his lap and they started laughing again.

Shane sat at his seat, “well,here you have it. if you guys want more just-“ “no- no more!”

They stopped rolling the cameras as Ryan ran off set,Shane following him and grabbing him by the wrist. He pulled him into the conference room where it was sound proof,closed the door and locked them both in.

“Shane! What the fuck?!” Shane shoved Ryan on the wall,closing up against him. “Whooo...knew..” Ryan looked up at the taller,wondering what the fuck he was doing. “Ryan,you know i have access to ALL of your social media,app or not?” Shane spoke, “i know them by name,as you know mine. Thats the ‘spirit’ of what we do,you know.” Ryan looked up,feeling tiny as Shane towered over him.

“S-So? What,what are you getting at?” Shane giggled half assed,rubbing at the bridge of his nose.

“Ryan. You left ‘kudos’ on the last one we read.” Ryan looked up in shock,actually worried that Shane might be a mastermind thats menacing enough. “How the fuck do you know my Ao3 account?!” Shane stared, “its linked to your gmail account. Curly showed me that,but i didn’t believe him at first.” He ran a finger through Ryan’s jaw, “why didn’t you just tell me?” Shane asked,his voice breaking. “You made us wait for how many years,i’ve known you..” Ryan shoved Shane off by his shoulders, “NO! You DON’T LIKE ME! Stop pretending out of pity!” Ryan shouted,trying not to break his strong character. “YOU are my FRIEND! NOTHING. MORE. THATS,why i had to suppress it for two FUCKING years!” Ryan shouted again. His face broke into tears as he pointed at Shane, “you HATE disgusting queers like me!” Shane moved forward and grabbed at Ryan which he struggled against, “Stop- please stop saying that,Ryan-! I- I love you!” He grabbed at Ryan’s face, “why..why would you say that?” Shane spoke,his voice breaking between. “And you made me g-go,through this fucking nightmare of 45 minutes- of- of knowing! That I couldn’t have you,other then stupid fucking videos!” Ryan spoke, “when i fucking needed you! you could’ve ended my suffering,if you knew!” Shane pressed their lips together,a hungry tangling between the two as they fought for more. Ryan ran his hand along Shane’s back,grabbing and needing more. They pressed their bodies into each other,for heat and more of each other.

It was the moment that when everything fun,had backfired,and Ryan’s insecurities spilled out like a faucet.

Without thinking to talk about it like adults,they let it build up,and build up till they were starved. And the breaking point,was this.

_And anyways,after this video,we kinda just started going out. It was pretty dramatic._


End file.
